Velocity
This is the wiki page for Velocity. Are you looking for Asthenas? Velocity (nicknamed 'Butterfly') is an Asthena from Katilnax who underwent testing and cloning processes at a young age. He has a Caukirx trainer, named Banshi. He also has a Buzzer companion named Cookie. He is acquaintances with the Externals, a band of 4 Glow Wisps that accept Earth as it is, and do not want to change it. He has made many friends on his adventures with Banshi, but also likes going alone to find new people and discover new things, able to call them his own. Appearance Velocity is a young Asthena with an odd mutation that affected his head crest and wings greatly. Instead of having normal wings, his feathers are separated into two clusters, earning him the nickname "Butterfly". He does not enjoy this nickname very much and gets upset if he gets called by it. Vel is predominately light blue with a darker blue chest, and purple 'ears' with arrow-like markings on them. He has black legs and green tail feathers, with dark purple and blue highlights. Velocity also changes his appearance depending on the time of year. In summer/spring, he wears nothing. During the fall, he wears a dark red scarf. During winter, he wears a dark blue hoodie, light grey sweatpants, and a single earring on his left ear. History Vel’s parents were owned by a Glow Wisp of unknown name. Their job was to fight in any wars that started while under ownership. They were lucky at first, and hoped that a war wouldn’t start when they had their first child, Velocity. However, their hopes were seemingly bashed when a war in fact did start, according to Vel‘s father, Eugene at least. After a ton of convincing and fighting, Eugene finally got Vel’s mother, Orrie, to let him go and fight. This left Orrie to take care of a young Vel alone. Orrie and Vel hoped every day that Eugene would return, but he never did. After a lot of asking around, Orrie found that a war never did start. This rose the question of ‘Why would Eugene leave?’ Years later, Orrie got shot by the same Glow Wisp who once owned her because she was old enough to be no use to them anymore. After finding out about his mother, Vel ran away. After what seemed like months of traveling, he finally came across a small village of Asthenas. A couple by the names of Zoe and Carol took him in happily, raising him as their own. As a young Asthena living in this new village, Velocity didn’t have many friends. This meant that he kept the friends he did have very close to his heart. One day, a cliff collapsed on his village and noticed his very best friend, Faith, was not with him. In fear, Velocity went back into the village, older Asthenas still evacuating. It didn't take long for Vel to find his friend. As soon as Vel touched his friend to make sure they were okay, Vel accidentally fused with them. Fusion is a delicate subject to Asthenas, so Vel hasn't told this story many times to anyone. A few years later, Vel found an Asthena- very much younger than him, almost newborn- and tried to find its caretakers. With no luck, Velocity set the young creature in a tree as he went to a local Caukirx village to try and get some help. He became known as bad news very quickly. An Asthena Warden was called, and they captured Velocity and gave him to the caller. After being captured, Velocity was tied up and forced to do training with the caller, who's name was Banshi. Banshi is something the Caukirx like to call a "Dimension Hopper". He travels between dimensions using a special type of magic and brings information he finds in other dimensions back to his village. Velocity was considered a miracle to Banshi, as he could now get places faster and have more protection against enemies. Before Banshi and Vel really bonded, Vel was taken to a lab in Oblitafere (now called Abandoned City by all Lumatilian species), which cannot be found on maps. Vel was tested on, had blood and DNA samples taken in order to try and clone him along with studying why he is the way he is. He was basically torn apart and put back together, many times over. His memory of the place was wiped, though the place still gives him an eerie feeling when mentioned. Many years later, before Velocity started leaving Banshi, Vel used to like to play outside Banshi's hut. One day, however, a Flameburster caught Vel's attention. It was right outside the Caukirx Village, and looking around wildly. Velocity decided to follow it to a huge waterfall in the middle of no where. The Flameburster seemed to be chasing a Buzzer; Velocity responded to the situation by attacking the wild Flameburster, getting it to retreat. He watched the Buzzer fly into the waterfall, curiously. He noticed that it didn't come back and started getting suspicious. Velocity decided to jump into the waterfall himself, finding a huge cave with floating, teal crystals with glowing blue plants. Everything in the cave had a blue glow- from the water to the grass. Right in the middle of the cave was a huge platform of crystal, grass coating the top and a small stream running down the middle. There were smaller platforms leading up to it, and Vel decided to follow them up. At the top of the huge platform, there was found to be many types of mineral: diamond, gold, iron, and more. Velocity knew he had to keep this cave a secret, and hasn't told anyone about it except Alzir. Personality Velocity loves to eat fruit only found on Katilnax. When Vel and Banshi travel to places like earth, he usually does not eat unless he needs energy. Asthenas use ALL of what they eat as energy, so something like an apple could keep them moving for a decent amount of time. Velocity, like all Asthenas, is omnivorous. However, Vel would rather eat fruit than meat. When it comes to meat however, he is very picky. It must be cooked and not raw/rare. Vel tends to fall in love easily with his closest friends, but he never openly mentions this, or relationships themselves. When he has a crush on someone, he only subtly hints at it until the other person gets what he's saying. Velocity is often hyper and playful, acting more like an earth dog than alien bird. He likes to roll onto his back and play ball, which makes him loved by many on the planets he usually visits. Though he can be shy at first, Vel warms up quickly to new people, but be careful. If you startle him, he won't hesitate to attack newcomers. Even though Velocity is overall friendly, he does have depression and anxiety. He fears that everyone is judging him and watching his every move, and often states that he ‘isn’t good enough’ or tries to put himself down a lot. While he is in a depressive state, he gets agitated more easily and often remains silent. Abilities Velocity uses his tail as a whip and tie. He has full control of his long tail feathers, which comes in handy when on adventures with Banshi. He likes to wrap it around enemies and constrict them, sometimes until death if needed. Vel, as with all Asthenas, can fuse with a good friend or love interest. His legs and jaw are very powerful- a kick is equal to that of a horse, and he can distribute 900 pounds of pressure per square inch. Along with Velocity's tooth-like beak, this guy is able to do a lot of damage. While Asthenas cannot talk, they CAN use telepathy to speak with everyone around them, and this mostly applies to Velocity too. Velocity specifically can speak english aloud, probably due to an experiment Rune performed on him. Natural Abilities * Velocity has an extremely powerful bite, which can distribute 900 pounds of pressure per square inch. This could easily break a human's hand, and so on. Velocity uses this power to bite through the type of fruit only Asthenas can eat- any other creature in the whole Lumatili galaxy cannot break through it's hard outer shell without some sort of special machinery or device. * Though they may not look it, Velocity's legs are very powerful, almost equal to that of a horse's. This means that Vel can distribute anywhere from 0 to 2,000 pounds of pressure with each foot. Vel usually doesn't ever distribute any more than 100 pounds per square inch, but he will kick with full force if threatened or extremely scared. * Velocity's tail can act as three things- a whip, a tie, and a cup. The uses the whip more to startle enemies than damage them, and uses a tie to constrict his enemies to suffocate them, or to make them suffer in some cases. Though Velocity will not torture anyone unless he absolutely has to. His tail feathers can also "cup" together and seal, making a ball that Vel can hold things in. The most common thing he uses this ability for is to carry Cookie, his pet/companion Buzzer. Magical Abilities * Velocity can use telapathy, as with all Asthenas. He uses this power to communicate with either one or all beings in a room, which is an uncommon ability within Asthenas. Most can only communicate with one being. Velocity's 'voice' is very distinct compared to most Asthenas, so you can tell the difference between Vel's and another Asthena's telepathic voice. * Velocity has the ability to fuse with any close friends. Fusion makes two beings one, thus making them more powerful and large, more intelligent too. Velocity does not often fuse however, he takes it very seriously and will only fuse with a lover/love interest. However, he will fuse with a friend if needed, for example, a life is being threatened. * Vel has the ability to control ice and sometimes water, but so far has only been able to make them appear either when extremely upset or angry, and he can barely control them. When upset, his body temperature lowers, and almost feels like dry ice to touch. He gives off a cold air/mist as well. His wingtips can freeze, him able to fling ice from his wings. This ability is due to Rune figuring out how to extract the ability to control elements from a Caukirx, then get that magic inside Velocity. Other * Velocity sometimes wears a mysterious Amulet, given to him by Alziratt. He uses this amulet to travel across dimensions, taking him wherever he can think of. He doesn't use the Amulet often, nor does he wear it that much. He wants to keep himself from overusing it and disrespectping Alzir's gift to him. Relationships Velocity quickly becomes close to anyone who is nice to him, though he still doesn't get out and meet new people often. He is very loyal, and would risk his life over and over to save a friend's, and values his friends over himself. Banshi As for Velocity’s relationship with Banshi... they are an unlikely pair. Velocity is very mischievous and playful, but Banshi in down to earth and follows basically all rules given to him. Banshi is sometimes mentally abusive to Vel, since the bird runs off a lot to do his own things and have his own adventures. Banshi gets upset by this behavior and ends up yelling at Vel and calling him bad names. This makes Velocity kiddish and quiet when around Banshi. In the past, Vel and Banshi were very, very close. Banshi stated that he even had feelings for Vel at a time, but he never admitted it to Vel himself, and their bond began to grow weaker as Banshi kept trying to hide his feelings for Vel by being rude to him. Even now, their personalities tend to clash, but they still often hang around each other and can still have a nice time. Sometimes, their differences help each other out. Overall, Banshi and Velocity consider themselves best friends, even after all they've been through. Cookie Cookie is a small Buzzer that Velocity takes care of regularly. They are close to each other, and Vel will often take Cookie with him on adventures, to see the world together. Cookie is small enough that Vel can easily carry him in his tail, which makes traveling with Cookie very easy and a lot safer. The Externals Banshi and Velocity make regular visits to earth to give status updates to The Externals. These status updates include what The Core is up to, what they are planning, what new tech is arising, or new dimensions they have found. Velocity himself is not very close to Honey, Sierra, or Alexis, but he loves to hang out with Lazuli. Even though he isn’t good friends with the rest of the Externals, Velocity, Banshi, and the team of Glow Wisps sometimes play in a private band together. Lazuli Lazuli and Velocity aren't too close of friends, but when Banshi and Vel come to earth, these two are almost always seen together. They have a lot in common- they don't know Earth well and don't really understand some of its concepts, so they have a lot to learn from each other, they get along surprisingly well. However, once Velocity met Alziratt and started seeing Banshi less, he also started to see Lazuli less. They still consider themselves close friends and do find the time to meet each other every so often. Alziratt Alziratt (Alzir) and Vel were very close friends, and have spent a lot of time traveling across dimensions together. Alzir gave Velocity a mysterious amulet that can open portals at Vel's will, along with the gift of freedom. Velocity became very attached to Alzir in the process of going on these adventures, developing feelings for the dragon. The two ended up fusing on multiple occasions. Though fusion is a common process for Asthenas, it is very important and sacred to them; it is telling their fusion partner that they are trusted with everything, their life, their secrets, and more. However, Alziratt presumably 'died' after taking out the power source in the Abandoned City. Right before his death, he asked Vel to be his mate, to which Vel accepted. Velocity still had hope that Alzir is alive, after finding his belongings but no body after the explosion of the power source. Many years later, Alziratt was able to reform himself using a watch that gave him godlike-powers, him and Velocity reuniting and becoming true mates. = Category:Male Category:Asthena Category:Lumatilian Category:Katilnaxian Category:Dimension Hopper Category:Animals